La Sorcière Blanche
by WenaLena
Summary: L'hiver revêtait sa plus belle robe cette année encore, prête à révéler les rumeurs latentes. Parmi celles-ci, une légende urbaine inquiétait les habitants. À propos d'une créature n'apparaissant que durant les tempêtes les plus froides et virulentes de l'hiver, emportant les hommes avec elle pour ne jamais les rendre. C'était un conte pour effrayer les enfants. AceOc
1. Chapitre un

**Résumé:** L'hiver revêtait sa plus belle robe cette année encore, prête à révéler les rumeurs latentes. Parmi celles-ci, une légende urbaine inquiétait les habitants. À propos d'une créature n'apparaissant que durant les tempêtes les plus froides et virulentes de l'hiver, emportant les hommes avec elle pour ne jamais les rendre. C'était un conte pour effrayer les enfants. Pour leur rappeler qu'il ne valait mieux pas traîner dehors par jour de tempête. Ce n'était qu'un conte. Or, ne dit-on pas que les légendes ont un fond de réalité ?

 **Chapitre I**

 _« Si j'ai du goût, ce n'est guère Que pour la terre et les pierres. Je déjeune toujours d'air, De roc, de charbons, de fer. »  
Arthur Rimbaud._

Le vent grondait violemment sur Kirsha, déversant une poudreuse sur les plaines glacée de l'île. Ses pattes s'enfonçaient en silence dans la neige, étouffant jusqu'à sa présence. La créature plissa légèrement les yeux, grondant doucement et les porta vers l'orée du village. Elle n'entendait pas les villageois, les bourrasques sifflant trop fort à ses oreilles. Elle ne ferait rien aujourd'hui. Léchant ses babines sèches, elle reprit sa marche tranquille vers la montagne, sachant pertinemment que la nature couvrirait ses traces.

La neige s'agrippait aux cheveux du pirate comme une furie ne voulant pas se départager de sa proie. Le vent soufflait avec une rare violence, hérissant l'épiderme d'Ace. Il aurait pu augmenter sa température, mais le risque d'être pourchassé par les villageois était bien trop présent et il ne tenait pas à survivre dehors durant un temps pareil. Entre une auberge et une grotte, le choix était vite fait : la nourriture déjà préparée, il la trouverait dans un endroit peuplé, pas dans la nature. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient, et c'était avec grande peine qu'il faisait de grandes enjambées pour se dépêtrer de la neige. Redressant son chapeau, Ace vit les silhouettes des maisons se dessiner au loin. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il mette les bouchées doubles et se dirige à tout allure vers le village.

Poussant la porte en bois massive de l'auberge, Ace s'empressa de s'y engouffrer, aspirant à la chaleur que lui procurerait l'habitation. Il promena son regard dans la salle d'allure rustique, découvrant quelques courageux villageois ayant bravés la tempête pour venir boire un coup entre amis. Aucun d'eux ne lui adressa un regard. Il s'empressa de fermer la porte, avançant vers le comptoir d'une démarche sûre. L'intérieur était chaleureusement aménagé, le planché grinçait sous ses pas. Les murs étaient en pierres brutes, encadrés par des poutres en bois qui partaient vers la nef. Un escalier du même matériau menait à l'étage en mezzanine. Ace reposa ses yeux vers le comptoir, là où une femme se tenait. Elle était d'âge moyen, les cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval. De petites rides prônaient aux coins de ses yeux pétillants. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle lui décocha un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour, voyageur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
– Le gîte et la nourriture, madame, quémanda Ace d'une voix aimable en ôtant son chapeau. Si vous avez cela, bien entendu.  
– Bien sûr ! Attendez (elle passa une main sous le comptoir et en ressortit un menu), choisissez ce que vous voulez là-dedans. En attendant, je peux vous servir quelque chose ? »

Dès lors que la commande fut arrivée, Ace ne patienta pas une seconde avant de se jeter avec une voracité non contenue sur ses repas. Il avait commandé tout les mets à base de viande et les pris en double au plus grand étonnement de la tavernière. Il n'avait pas fait attention non plus lorsque sa narcolepsie frappa. Se contentant de relever la tête et de continuer sa mastication comme si de rien n'était. Une bourrasque plus violente que les précédentes ébranla la bâtisse dans un sifflement perçant, plongeant la salle dans le silence. Les conversations reprirent avec calme, se qui étonna Ace. Les gens parlaient depuis une bonne heure à tue-tête et soudainement, ils baissaient d'un ton. Ce léger détail titilla la curiosité du pirate, tendant l'oreille sur les rumeurs. Une voix d'homme lui parvint, légèrement rocailleuse, grasse.

« La tempête ne va faire qu'empirer, fit voix grasse, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne remette pas un pied dehors. »

Une seconde voix intervint, calme.

« Je le pense aussi. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »

Les hommes sursautèrent alors que la porte claqua violemment, dévoilant un nouvel arrivant affublé de plusieurs couches de vêtements qui s'empressa de claquer le battant.

« Merde, s'exclama voix calme, qu'est-ce tu viens foutre par un temps pareil ici, Phineas ?!  
– Je devrais vous retourner la question ! Rétorqua le dit Phineas, ses pieds claquant sur le plancher, vous devriez être chez vous, auprès des gosses. (une chaise racla sur le sol) Franchement, vous devriez montrer l'exemple, ils vont vouloir sortir par ce temps.  
– PFAH ! Penses-tu ! Cracha voix grasse, on les a assez fait flipper avec cette foutue légende !  
– Justement, raison de plus pour que vous retourniez chez vous. S'agirait pas qu'ils sortent à votre recherche ! Pis, vous feriez mieux de ne pas déranger notre bonne Sophianne !  
– Mah, pouffa la concernée, ils ne me dérange pas ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, vous avez des enfants et vous feriez mieux de retourner près d'eux ! »

Une vague de protestation s'éleva, mais aucun d'eux ne firent des pieds et des mains pour rester. Ils prirent leurs affaires sans demander leur reste et prirent la porte, affrontant péniblement le froid. Les voyant partir, Ace ouvrit la bouche.

« Non, vous, vous pouvez rester, vous êtes un voyageur, le devança Sophianne, d'ailleurs, je vais aller préparer votre chambre de suite.  
– Attendez! L'interpella Ace entre deux déglutitions, je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret, mais quel est cette légende dont vous parliez à l'instant ?  
– Ah ! C'est une légende urbaine qui a prit racine il y a quelques années... Vous voulez la version courte ?  
– Qu'importe.  
– Très bien. On raconte qu'une créature est apparut il y a au moins six ans de cela. Elle n'apparaîtrait que durant les journées les plus froides de l'hiver et à aucune autre saison. Les dires affirmeraient que bons nombres d'hommes ont étaient dévorés par la bête... Il est difficile de différencier la réalité de la fiction. Ils auraient très bien pu mourir à cause du froid. Son apparition est de mauvaise augure pour la plupart d'entre nous, et bien des gens ont essayés de la tuer, mais rien n'y fait. D'autres affirment que c'est une sorcière qui a prit possession d'une bête.  
– Vous savez à quoi elle ressemble, cette bête ?  
– Non, ce n'est qu'une silhouette parmi la tempête. Et grand bien nous en fasse que nous n'ayons jamais vue cette créature.»

Ace émit un bruit de gorge songeur, terminant le reste de son repas. La tavernière lui fit signe de tout laisser là, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Opinant du chef, il la suivit frottant discrètement la bouche sur une nappe tricotée. Lui emboîtant le pas, il monta les marches en bois débouchant sur le palier. Plusieurs portes en bois peintes en vert émeraude longeaient les murs. Sophianne entra la première et resta dos à la porte en l'invitant à entrer. Lorsque Ace fut à l'intérieur, la femme lui indiqua qu'elle serait en bas, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner et soupirant il se laissa choir sur le lit une personne recouvert d'épaisses couvertures qui grinça. Ôtant son imper noir humide, il le posa sur une chaise à côté pour le faire sécher et roula des épaules. Le tee-shirt s'étira fortement sur son torse. Il n'aimait pas porter de vêtements long. En général, son bermuda lui suffisait amplement.

Or, il avait dû le troquer contre un jean noir pour se protéger du froid. Bougeant ses jambes, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en sentant l'humidité du tissu coller contre sa peau. Ne voulant pas l'enlever et s'assurant que personne n'arrivait, il augmenta sa température corporelle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le vent sifflait violemment, martelant avec l'aide de la neige les fenêtres en produisant de petits claquement mous. La visibilité était mauvaise, mais il jura voir quelqu'un bouger dehors. Le pirate plaça sa paume contre la vitre, diffusant sa chaleur doucement pour ne pas faire éclater la fenêtre. Distinguait-il vraiment un humain ? Il plissa les yeux son front touchant la surface glacée. Non, la silhouette se mouvait à quatre pattes avec une grâce perturbante. Ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir, la réalité s'imposa directement dans son esprit : la bête de la légende. Cela paraissait trop gros pour lui. Il recula en se grattant le front. Qu'allait-il faire ? Se rhabiller et partir à sa recherche au risque d'attirer trop l'attention sur lui ? Secouant la tête, il grogna, ne lâchant pas des yeux l'animal s'éloigner tranquillement.

Soudain, la bête se figea, tournant la tête dans sa direction. Il en était persuadé. Un rugissement lui parvint, pas assez fort pour provoquer un vent de panique au sein des habitants, mais assez puissamment pour qu'il l'entende comme un murmure. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et elle s'en alla sans plus un regard, engloutie par la poudreuse. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ace avait retenu sa respiration, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, une idée se faufila sous son crâne, un souffle d'aventure exquis: il allait découvrir qu'elle était cette bête. Mais pour l'instant, la fatigue pointait derrière ses yeux avec virulence, et il ne lutta pas contre son envie de se jeter dans le lit.

Elle le regardait par la fenêtre, ses yeux inquisiteurs scrutant l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes. Plus tôt dans la journée, au plus fort de la tempête, elle avait sentie son regard brûler dans son dos, lui hérissant les poils de l'échine. Il la voyait, elle en était persuadée. Collant son museau sur le coin de la fenêtre, elle inspira profondément, essayant de capter son odeur. Une infime flagrance de cet homme lui parvint, la faisant gronder et ronronner. Mémorisant cette trace olfactive, elle s'en détourna et bougea de son perchoir, décidant de sauter de toit en toit. Les probabilités pour qu'elle fasse du bruit étaient nulles. Ses pattes étaient larges et la neiges étouffait ses pas. Et les villageois ne penseraient pas à regarder sur leur demeure après des traces quelconques. Un dernier regard vers l'auberge et elle s'en alla.

 **Mot de l'auteur** : ET DE UN ! Ce n'est pas fameux, mais c'est le début, hein. Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus mystérieux, mais, j'en aurais trop divulgué. Merde, je sais absolument pas quoi dire ! Tu as aimé ? Des bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre deux !


	2. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre II**

Ce fut de bon matin qu'Ace se leva, bien plus motivé qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il s'habilla à la va vite, ne songeant qu'à la dernière minute qu'il ferait mieux de porter un tee-shirt avant de se présenter devant Sophianne dans la moitié de son plus simple appareil. Il passa le vêtement rapidement, sortant de la chambre et descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Une odeur gourmande provenait de l'arrière du comptoir, qu'il devina comme étant la cuisine. La salle était plongée dans une obscurité apaisante, légèrement recouverte d'un voile blanchâtre où flottait une senteur de fumée et de bois. Le craquement du planché attira son attention, la tête de Sophianne dépassa au coin du mur derrière le comptoir en chêne massive. Son visage s'illumina en le voyant au pied de l'escalier.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé monsieur ! C'est bien ça ! Je vous ait préparé votre petit déjeuné, et vu que vous me semblait être un gros mangeur, je me suis levée tôt expressément pour vous.

– C'est très aimable de votre part, merci.

– Ce n'est rien, voyons ! »

Il lui offrit un sourire aimable et s'attabla au comptoir s'attaquant au repas. Les images de la bête lui revinrent en mémoire à chaque bouchée, l'impatience qui lui étreignait les entrailles redoubla. Finissant son assiette à la va vite, il remercia Sophianne et remonta dans la chambre prendre son imper ainsi que son chapeau. Redescendant les marches de l'escalier grinçant, il salua la tavernière et s'aventura dehors, le froid mordant ses joues. La tempête de la veille s'était calmée, la neige ne tombait plus depuis un moment. Les congères tenaient fermement les portes fermées, certains enfants, les plus casse cou, se jetaient dedans en poussant des cris joyeux et stridents, soulevant les particules glacées. Souriant, il maintint son chapeau fermement sous les bourrasques, flanchant légèrement, il campa ses jambes solidement, avançant lentement vers la forêt de pins. Recouverts de neige, certaines branches émettaient des craquements plaintifs, ou se rompaient sous le poids de la poudreuse. La cassure était nette, la neige absorbant les sons divers se rependant d'ordinaire dans les sous-bois.

Le crissement de la neige sous ses pas, accompagné du hululement d'une chouette rompaient ce silence surnaturelle. Le souffle d'Ace formait un nuage laiteux emporté par le vent. La neige accrochait chaque interstices de son imper, trop froid pour que les cristaux glacés fondent. Un battement d'ailes attira son attention, s'inclinant prestement tandis que le rapace frôla son couvre-chef. Un couinement, suivit d'un claquement s'éleva à côté de lui. Dardant ses yeux d'obsidiennes sur la scène, il vit l'oiseau tendre ses ailes en arrière, raffermissant la prise des ses serres sur sa proie, sa tête tournant d'un côté à l'autre, guettant tout intrus susceptibles d'interrompre son repas. La tête pivota vers Ace, chacun se sondant l'un et l'autre, soudain la chouette prit son essor, disparaissant derrière les branches à tir d'aile.

L'air froid piquait les narines d'Ace, s'insinuant dans sa trachée comme un millier de petits éclats de verres lui lacérant la gorge. Il expira afin de chasser cette désagréable sensation, frottant son nez vigoureusement de sa main gantée. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, comme suspendu par ce décor surnaturel, voir pittoresque. Relevant la tête, Ace plissa les yeux vers la cime des arbres, inspectant les environs d'un regard circulaire. Les rayons du soleil lui brûlèrent les rétines, imprimant des flashs multicolores à la forme de branches sous ses paupières papillonnantes.

Le bouquetin broutait les derniers rares pousses ayant survécus à l'hiver, labourant la terre rocheuse de ses sabots. Agile, il grimpait sur le flanc de la montagne avec autant d'aisance qu'un pinson en plein vol. Mais sans doute pas assez agile face à elle. Elle dressa sa truffe face au ciel, inspirant l'air froid. Celui-ci charriait l'odeur fauve et musqué de sa proie, opposé à sa position. Les bourrasques assez forte sifflait à ses oreilles, pivotant vers l'arrière, s'en protégeant et guettant tout son indésirable susceptibles de faire fuir son prochain repas. Le bouquetin descendit, ses sabots claquants sur la pierre. Elle l'observa en silence, calquant ses pas sur les siens, elle descendant de son perchoir, surveillant le vent impétueux. Elle vit sa proie se braquer, ses oreilles pivotant avec frénésies. N'attendant plus, elle fondit sur le bouquetin, ses larges pattes étouffants ses chutes, sa colonne vertébrale absorbant les chocs.

Il ne lui échapperait pas, elle avait trop faim, voulait se repaître de sa chair. Sa proie bêlait de peur, fuyant l'inéluctable à force de mugissement de plus en plus paniqués et lamentables. Un dernier bond lui permit de planter ses griffes dans le derrière du mammifère, le lacérant et le déstabilisant. Elle l'attira à lui, plantant ses crocs dans sa nuque. Leur deux corps s'emmêlèrent dans la chute, sa mâchoire ne lâchant pas prise. Le sang chaud du bouquetin se rependît dans sa gueule, la faisant gronder. Sa proie amortit la chute dans un dernier râle, un craquement sinistre retentit, la bête roulant sur le côté. Feulant de douleur, elle balança ses quatre pattes sur le côté, s'ébrouant de tout son long, dressant ses poils d'échine, montrant des crocs. L'odeur cuivré flatta agréablement ses narines, sa langue léchant ses vibrisses couvertes de sang. Ses muscles se détendirent, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, raclant la roche sous ses pattes griffues. Elle s'approcha de sa proie, refermant sa gueule sur sa nuque, elle la traîna jusqu'à son repaire, son ventre criant famine.

Elle n'entama la carcasse que lorsqu'elle fut dans sa grotte, déchiquetant les chairs de sa victime par des coups de dents extatiques. Elle enfouie sa tête entre les côtes saillantes de son repas, dévorant son cœur et son foie encore chaud. Soudain, elle releva la tête, l'inclinant sur le côté avec attention. Ses poils se hérissèrent, tandis qu'elle se tassa sur elle-même, marchant à pas feutrés jusqu'à la sortie de son antre. Elle darda ses yeux sur l'intrus qui osait s'aventurer sur son territoire et de surplus, la déranger durant son repas. L'air lui apporta l'odeur qu'elle s'était acharnée à mémoriser, la veille alors qu'elle espionnait l'homme se reposant à l'abri du froid. Son instinct prit le dessus, sa queue battant l'air d'impatience. Prenant son essor, elle sauta, s'abattant de plein fouet sur le bipède, le reversant. Ils roulèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un grognant, l'autre pestant.

Il finit sur le dos, l'air expulser de ses poumons dans un souffle rauque, son chapeau décrivant un arc de cercle, tombant plus loin. Ace allait repousser la bête, bien qu'il sache que celle-ci serrait incapable de lui faire la moindre entaille, il s'étonna de sentir ses pattes épaisses le palper, son museau humide et froid contre son cou. Son poil humide sentait la rouille, ainsi que l'humus glacé. Un grondement s'éleva de la cage thoracique de l'animal. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il croyait être un grognement, une menace, devint un petit ronronnement, preuve du contentement de la bête. Un petit ronronnement. Abasourdi, Ace pivota légèrement la tête vers son agresseur, l'odeur persistante et désagréable le faisant grimacer. Il découvrit une tête ronde à la gueule fine et carrée, tâchée de sang, parsemée de vibrisses. Tout le devant de la tête jusqu'aux oreilles étaient couvertes de sang. Ses deux pattes appuyaient contre ses épaules, le maintenant fermement au sol.

« Tu es mignon, soupira Ace, mais j'aimerai bien me relever ».

Le ronronnement cessa instantanément, les muscles de la bête se tendirent alors qu'elle planta ses iris vertes dans celles d'obsidiennes d'Ace, comme si elle l'avait comprit et mal prit. C'est là qu'il la vit entièrement : une panthère des neiges. Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un bond, la tête basse, les yeux levés vers lui avec méfiance. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras, veillant à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, il attrapa son chapeau, le remettant sur sa tête. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le félin se tendre, gonflant le dos.

« Tout doux, mon grand, tout doux. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'a rassurait, c'était instinctif, et il savait que le félin le comprenait. La panthère retroussa un coin de ses babines, feulant. Ace tâcha de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, s'attardant sur le reste de son anatomie. Le front de la panthère était aplatit, surmonté de deux petites oreilles rondes et pelucheuses. C'était une bête trapue, aux pattes épaisses et larges, celles antérieures plus longues que celles de devant. Sa longue queue filiforme remuait nerveusement. Elle était facilement plus grande que le reste du corps, faisant office de balancier. Son pelage gris clair sur le dessus était tacheté de beige et de crème, cerclé d'anneaux noirs. Son ventre étant entièrement blanc, elle se fondait à la perfection dans le paysage. Il revint à sa gueule, en particulier sur ses narines larges, faites pour réchauffer l'air glacial qu'elle inspirait, ses grands yeux aux pupilles rondes devaient voir dans la nuit comme en plein jour.

« Ainsi donc, tu es la bête de la légende... Tu n'es pas si effrayante que ça. »

La panthère gronda, secoua la tête, plaquant ses oreilles sur son crâne. Elle éternua, branlant de la tête sur le côté. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle remonta la pente rocheuse avec agilité, sans plus lui adresser un regard. Refermant un pan de sa veste, Ace cligna des yeux, sourcils froncés, sa main maintenant son chapeau. Remuant les épaule, il grimaça, le sang maculant la crinière du félin s'étant répandu sur son col et son cou. Il entreprit de sécher ce qu'il y avait dessus, soudainement, un grognement attira son attention. Levant la tête, il vit le Once sur un bord rocheux, ses pattes prenant appui sur la surface raide, celles antérieures sur le point de la propulser. Il gigotait dans tout les sens, ramenant ses pattes à lui, puis les remettant, sa tête se dressant et se baissant avec hésitation, afin d'évaluer la distance.

« Non mon grand, ne fait pas– »

La bête sauta tête la première sur lui.

Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement, au point qu'Ace vit à peine la lueur du soleil décliner. Le visage tourné vers le crépuscule, il soupira profondément, regrettant que le temps ait filé si vite. Lançant ses jambes sur le côté, réveillant la panthère, il se redressa de tout son long afin de s'étirer longuement. La queue longiligne se balançait sur la roche, ses yeux verts le toisant d'un air interrogateur.

« Je suis désolé, mon grand, commença Ace, réajustant son chapeau, mais il est temps pour moi de partir. »

Les oreilles du félin se redressèrent, suivit de sa tête ronde dont les pupilles se dilatèrent. Il émit un petit caquètement interrogateur. Ace rit doucement alors que la bête alla chercher les restes de la carcasse en la traînant jusqu'à lui, trépignant sur place en l'avisant. Son pelage épais appelait aux caresses, plongeant une main dedans, il savoura ce contact doux et rêche à la fois dont la panthère semblait raffoler, son ronronnement de chat emplissant la caverne. Elle lui donna un coup de museau sur le dos de la main, sa truffe humide laissant une marque rose.

« Je reviendrai, demain si tu le veux, proposa Ace grattant le dessous de son menton »

En signe d'assentiment, le félin se frotta de tout son long contre lui, le poussant avec son front et ronronnant avec force. La courbe d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du pirate. Il le gratta derrière les oreilles puis s'en détourna à regret. À chaque pas l'éloignant de l'animal, une pointe d'appréhension étreignit le cœur du pirate. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il verrait une panthère assise sur son perchoir dans la neige, le regardant partir avec déception.

Il poussa la porte grinçante de l'auberge, la poudreuse s'engouffrant avec lui dans l'antre chaleureux. Frigorifié, il poussa un soupir satisfait, secoua son chapeau puis, entreprit d'enlever sa veste maculée de neige. La tavernière l'accueillit d'un sourire avenant, lui désignant le comptoir d'un signe du menton. Ace s'y dirigea à grande enjambée, prenant place sur la chaise, il commanda une grosse portion de viande accompagné de rhum : il mourrait de froid et un alcool fort ne pourrait que lui faire grand bien. Sophianne s'affaira à la cuisine, rapportant sa gnôle dans une choppe en bois qu'elle déposa en face de lui. Ace s'en empara avec empressement, avalant de longues rasades qui laissèrent une traînée brûlante le long de sa gorge.

« Alors, où étiez-vous passé, jeune homme ? S'enquit Sophianne d'un ton guilleret. On ne vous à pas vu de toute la journée !

– Navré, s'excusa Ace en souriant, j'étais parti explorer la forêt et la montagne. Votre légende m'a beaucoup plu. »

Sophianne eut un sourire contrit, retournant une pièce de viande dans un crépitement humide dans la poêle brûlante.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une légende... avoua-t-elle avec lassitude. En fait, il y a de cela six ans, une adolescente a été porté disparue. Ainsi que beaucoup d'hommes partis à sa recherche. Peu de temps après, des hurlements se faisaient entendre la nuit durant les soirs de tempêtes. Depuis lors, nous n'osons plus sortir lors des intempéries. Cette bête nous rappelle continuellement que nous avons échoués à la retrouver.

– Vous n'avez jamais retrouvés les corps ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête avec dénégation.

« La montagne les a emporté, ainsi que tout le reste. Il est frustrant de savoir qu'ils sont ici, sur cette île, mais que nous sommes incapable de leur offrir un enterrement décent. C'est la moindre des choses. (elle soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant) Désolée de vous importuner avec ça.

– Pas de soucis. »

Ace fronça les sourcils, contemplant le liquide ambré aux multiples reflets idées s'entrechoquant entre elles. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un villageois rougit par le froid. Tout deux l'avisèrent avec étonnement.

« La bête ! Tonna-t-il dans un flot de postillons, elle rôde dans les bois ! »

Le sang de Ace se glaça dans ses veines. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, dissipant tout le reste : faite que la panthère n'aie rien !

 **Mot de l'auteure :** Merde, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre, j'ai mit énormément de temps à publier ce deuxième chapitre, alors que bon, je suis motivée, mais pas le temps. Pis, ma fan-fiction principale m'occupe énormément. C'est cours, comme d'habitude, mais j'espère quand même que cela t'aies plus ! Navrée d'avance, le prochain chapitre tardera aussi, je passe mes exams... Des bisous, je te souhaite à bientôt et bonne année !


End file.
